


I Don't Wanna

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-19
Updated: 2004-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: They don't wanna.





	I Don't Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**I Don't Wanna**

**by: Samantha**

**Character(s):** Josh, Leo, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Humor  
**Rating:** CHILD  
**Disclaimer:** Only borrowed.  
**Summary:** They don't wanna.  
**Author's Note:** A bit of dialogue. 

"I don't want to." 

"I've got to tell you, Josh. I really don't care what you want." 

"C'mon, Leo!" 

"Josh, you're going. Get over it." 

"Who else?" 

"The President, Charlie, Sam, Cathy, and Donna." 

"Not CJ?" 

"Nah. She didn't want to go." 

"Leo!" 

"Face it, Josh. We like her better." 

"Not Toby?" 

"Oh yeah. I really want to send Toby to California right now." 

"You really suck, Leo." 

"Yeah well." 

I get up and walk out. I must have done something wrong; I am being punished. 

I enter the bullpen. "Donna!!" 

She walks up behind me. "Tell me we don't have to go." 

I stop and look at her. "You want me to tell you that or the truth?" 

"Josh!" 

I sigh. "I tried." 

"How hard?" 

"I tried hard," I reply, defeated. 

"Josh, I really don't want to go out there. They both hate me." 

"Okay, Joey does not hate you. She just thinks you like me." 

"Meaning she wants me to kill myself because she put that idea in your head." 

"She doesn't hate you." 

"Fine. Whatever. Mandy does." 

"So? Mandy hates everyone." 

"She REALLY hates me." 

"She was jealous." 

"Of?" 

"You." 

"Why?" 

"Me." 

"Form a sentence, Joshua," she scolds. 

"She thought I liked you better." 

"You don't?" 

"I do." 

"Don't lie." 

"I'm not." 

"Okay." 


End file.
